


Демон ушел?

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Написано на лотерею на заявку по этому пейрингу.
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Duane Tanner





	Демон ушел?

Дуэйн всегда побаивался красивых баб. Наверное потому, что никогда не интересовал ни одну из них.  


Эта – даже слишком красивая. Слишком не для Дуэйна. Соседка, хм.. В первый же вечер стучит в его дверь:  


\- Привет! Я из квартиры напротив. У тебя случайно нет льда? – акцент смешной и надменный, глаза - зеленые и насмешливые. Пристально всматривается в него, щурится, отбрасывает волосы назад – Мы не знакомы?  


\- Слышала о Ривергроу?  


\- О боже! Тебя ведь по телевизору показывали! – она картинно прикрывает рот рукой и заглядывает ему в глаза. Ее сочувствие противно-сладкое, как микстура от кашля.  


\- Да.  


\- И ты действительно ничего не помнишь?  


\- Ничего.  


На следующий день она заходит за сахаром. Длинные загорелые ноги, короткие шорты, искры в глазах. Он знает, что она чего-то хочет. Точно не Дуэйна. Что-то другое.  


Через неделю она приглашает его к себе на ужин. Они пьют вино, сидя на полу в пустой комнате:  


\- Прости, мебели еще нет.  


\- Что ты делаешь в Сан-Франциско?  


\- По работе переехала. А ты?  


\- Ну, дома-то мне теперь делать нечего.  


Она гладит его затылок. Руки слишком твердые для той, кем она хочет казаться.  


Через два дня она садится ему на колени и царапает его плечи гелевыми ногтями. У нее дорогое белье и гладкая кожа без веснушек. Он остается на ночь.  


Она варит кофе по утрам. Дуэйн раньше пил чай. Вечером он приносит мороженое на десерт. Она остается на ночь. Она еще не нашла то, что хочет.  


Дуэйну снятся кошмары. Ему снится, что он перерезал горло своему соседу, снится, что он вернулся в Ривергроу, снятся слезы в глазах доктора, которая сразу все поняла... Он просыпается от собственного крика и она прижимает его голову к своему животу:  


\- Может, это я их убил? Может, я во всем виноват? – тихо спрашивает он и вглядывается в темноту за окном.  


\- Тише, тише, - она перебирает его волосы, все с тем же сладким сочувствием и недоброй усмешкой в голосе. – Это был не ты, это демон, он уже ушел… Спи, все в порядке.  


Он не спрашивает, откуда она знает. Так было бы не интересно.  


Однажды утром она исчезает. На тумбочке – забытая подвеска, в ванной – расческа с мозаичной ручкой, на столе – открытый сундучок со сломанным замком. Записка – «прости за все, взрослый мальчик, переживешь». Все-таки нашла, глупая девчонка. Он смеется сухим, неприятным себе самому смехом и достает из расчески темную волосину. Ее след еще пахнет духам и наивным, жадным задором. Беги или не беги - для нее уже поздно. Людям незачем трогать подозрительные чаши, для здоровья вредно, проще и приятнее было самой повеситься…  


С красивыми бабами всегда много проблем. Но они определенно спасают от скуки.  


Он подмигивает Дуэйну в зеркале. Кто тебе сказал, дурочка, что демон ушел?  
  
  



End file.
